


Special K

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Kara has to get Miss.Grants prescription she is gifted and is exposed to Red Krptonite.





	

  
“National City home of Supergirl and CatCo media. The city that is always under siege. The city that hosts alien visitors and strange new villains is about to change. Let’s take a look.”  
“Yes yes that’s fine run with that and make sure you pan around to get every view of the sky line.” Cat Grant got up from her chair she had been sitting at the sound board with the director for her new television piece and now that the work was nearly complete she was ready to leave. Picking up her phone she hit one button.  
“Kiera.”  
“Yes. Miss.Grant.  
“What is my schedule for the rest of the day?”  
“You have nothing pending. Would you like me to order lunch?”  
“Yes that would be fine barring traffic I should be in another twenty minutes.  
"Very well Miss.Grant.” The phone was silenced and Kara went on with her duties. She placed a call to one of MIss.Grants favorite eateries and placed her order.  
She was about to log off her computer when a breaking story came over the inoffice news feed. A tornado had formed just outside of City Limits. She knew she had to go. Getting up from her chair she made her way down the hall. Taking the stairs she went to the next floor the offices where not in use so she used them to change into Supergirl. Opening the window she flew out. Heading for the Tornado she flew at top speeds hoping to stop it before it made its way inland.  
She was able to fly in going in the opposite direction at top speeds she began to power it down. Flying off she headed back to the city. She was just in time her order was ready. Taking it she headed back to the office.  
As she walked in Cat was arriving. The two made eye contact as she followed her into her office.   
“Well done.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Kiera don’t you have something todo?”  
“Yes I do.”  
“And what was this tornado we don’t have natural occurring tornados. I want answers.”  
“Yes Miss.Grant.” Walking out of her office she began placing calls. An hour later she heard the soft tapping of a pen. Cat often did that when she got stuck on an idea. It usually annoyed the younger hero but today she found it delightful. Cat had been out of the office all morning and it kind of made her sad.   
Getting up she walked into her office.  
“Miss.Grant is there anything I can get you?”  
“Yes a new brain a drink and a joint.”  
“Miss.Grant?”  
“Kiera I have a medical license for a joint as you call it. And right now I need one a big one.”  
“Yes Miss.Grant.” Kara was on the phone with Caregivers she was given the address and went to get Miss.Grants medication. Her job never ceased to amaze her.  
On the way there she got a call from Alex who was surprised she had taken care of the sudden tornado, but found even they were coming up empty on how it formed. She turned her phone off at the caregivers and was told about all the different strains she had meant to ask what MIss.Grant would like. Yet when she mentioned Cat the woman became so helpful and took her to the back room.  
“Miss.Grant is an amazing client she pushes for the legalization every time prop 242 is on the ballot. Here you go and I put a few edibles in for you to dearie.”  
“Thank you.” Kara was heading back to the office when she decided to try the edible it looked like fruity pebbles version of a Rice Krispie treat, but the smell reeked of pot. She couldn’t understand but she ate it anyway. Thinking the earth plant would have no effect on her she suddenly felt good. Really good.  
When she came into Cats office she was frozen in time for a moment her eyes wouldn’t focus and she lost control of her powers and was suddenly looking at Cat with X-ray eyes.  
“Kiera?” Cat called out to her as she placed a hand on her arm she chuckled to herself. Knowing she was stoned. Helping her to the couch she set her down gently. A few minutes later she was slowly coming down.  
“Uhm. I’m sorry but that is something else.”  
“Yes it is. A new hybrid if you will. Some sort of meteor .”  
“Green?”  
“No this one is red. It has an amazing growth rate and the potency of the plant well you know but there are no side effects it just leaves you feeling great.”  
“Miss.Grant I…” Kara was feeling the urge to she wasn’t sure but she found herself looking at the other woman and the thoughts running thru her mind were not wholesome at all.  
“Just sit for a moment have some water.” Cat moved to get her some water when she was close enough to touch Kara reached out a hand and caressed her bottom. Cat turned around ready to smack her but when she looked at her assistant she had red eyes and an innocent expression as if she didn’t know what she was doing.  
“Okay Kiera I’m going to take you home.”  
“But Miss.Grant I’m fine.”  
“Sure you are you just felt me up.”  
The media mogul helped the young girl up and they walked to the elevator the two got into Cats car and drove to Kara’s apartment. Kara was coming around when they got into the apartment but she couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to touch her again. As her boss led her to her bed she looked at her reaching up she caressed her cheek and leaned into kiss her. The kiss was chaste but it happened and for once Cat Grant had no smart aleck reply. She left the young woman to sober up and wasn’t sure what to do.  
She made her way back to the office when she she sat down. She got an email from Kiera she had sent it earlier everything she was able to dig up on the tornado. Cat began working on the story as the sun was setting she stopped and went out on the balcony. She was surprised to see Supergirl. The young hero was looking at her and for the first time she could feel her gaze.  
“Good evening Miss.Grant.”  
“Supergirl.”  
“How are you tonight?”  
“Fine.” She began to back away and found herself trapped by the wall. Kara was on her in a flash as their eyes met. She looked down at her mouth cupping her cheek she kissed her. Cat wasn’t sure what was happening but she “let go and began kissing her back.  
The moment was interrupted by her cell phone.   
"Not now I’m busy.”  
“I know what caused the tornado.”  
“Can’t it wait?”  
“No. Meet me here now.”  
“I’ve gotta go.”  
Kara turned and leapt off the ledge. Cat was standing still but could have sworn the balcony was spinning. Alex, Hank and the team were in position when she landed. She got her orders and was in the building in a flash she apprehended the suspect and brought him out.   
She threw him to the others and then Alex saw it. She watched as Kara faltered.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Your not come with me.” They left the sight and went to the D.E.O. The science lab had already been briefed when they brought her in.  
They began running some tests. Within the hour they had there answer.  
“You’ve ingested a new kryptonite this one is red it causes you to do things you wouldn’t do. This one won’t kill you.  
"I know how long till it passes thru my system.”  
“It’s gone we injected you with the green you should be weaker but you will be fine. Get some rest.”  
“I’ve gotta go.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“You know she will forgive you she always does.”  
“That’s just it I want her to be mad at me.”  
“It’s hard to stay mad when you look so danm innocent all the time.”  
“Just be sure you know which you she needs to hear it from.”  
“Thanks.”  
Kara headed back to CatCo. Cat was still in her office as she walked in.  
“Miss.Grant do you have a minute.”  
“Kiera my patience is somewhere between a python and a meal.”  
“I wanted to apologize for my behavior this afternoon.”  
“And tonight?” The older woman had gotten up from her chair and walked over to her employee she was invading her personal space she was watching her squirm.  
“Just a reminder Supergirl when you kiss me don’t go rushing off it makes me feel like your not committed.”  
“How did you know?”  
“Not telling but your secret is safe with me.”  
“Would you like to get something to eat?”  
“That would be nice.”  
Walking out of her office the two went to dinner.  
The End


End file.
